Krum
by Sudden Wishes
Summary: Era hora de seguir em frente. Sem ela. Mas sempre com ela.


**I**

Hermione olhou para o lado, atenta aos movimentos de seus melhores amigos que, de forma desleixada, rabiscavam uma coisa ou outra sobre alguma matéria nos pergaminhos quase vazios. Harry deveria estar quebrando a cabeça com poções, enquanto Ron, como sempre, deveria estar fazendo alguma tarefa atrasada de Feitiços. A garota suspirou baixo, pensando em se deveria emprestar as anotações outrora, para os amigos... Porém, naquele momento, tudo o que ela queria fazer era ser invisível perante aos olhos dos outros dois para enfim poder ler a carta que Viktor enviara naquela manhã e, que naquele instante, encontrava-se debaixo do seu gigantesco livro de Runas Antigas.

**II**

"Viktor?", Ginny perguntou preguiçosamente, enquanto rolava pela cama e retirava os sapatos com os próprios pés. "Eu pensei que ele não estava escrevendo, já que é temporada de treino."

"Ele está me mandando novidades.", a castanha sussurrou, sempre incomodada com a menção daquele assunto. "E me convidando para ir para a Bulgária."

"Ah, não que isso seja _grande coisa_.", tirando sarro como qualquer outro Weasley – menos o insensível do Ronald – faria, Ginny se espreguiçou, rolando mais um pouco para se aproximar mais dela. "Em todos os verões eu recebo convites de jogadores de Quadribol famosos. Não se sinta tão especial".

De fato, Hermione não se sentia – _não mais_.

**III**

"_Você viu?_", Ron resmungava baixo, achando que ela não escutaria por causa da tonalidade. "_Aquele búlgaro ranzinza está escrevendo de novo para a Hermione!"_

Harry revirou os olhos discretamente, e a garota achou difícil aquele ato ter sido por conta da suposta novidade.

"_Ele é um babaca, você não acha?"_

O garoto-que-sobreviveu confirmou com a cabeça, mesmo não sendo muito convincente. Hermione sorriu, por detrás do livro.

"_Eu juro que o mato, caso ele faça a Hermione sofrer..."_

**IV**

"Hermione?"

Uma menina do terceiro ano se aproximou, com as bochechas coradas e com os olhos cintilantes. A morena a conhecia porque já ajudara com os estudos, mas nunca haviam criado um vínculo de amizade.

"Olá, Mirian."

"Olá", a pequena sussurrou, escondendo os livros atrás das costas. "Será que você poderia me fazer um favor?"

Pensando que era algo sobre a escola, Hermione respondeu positivamente, não esperando pelo que escutaria.

"Quando você for enviar uma carta para o Viktor Krum, será que você pode enviar uma minha para ele também? Eu sou uma grande fã."

**V**

No que deveria ser o seu sétimo ano, Hermione não teve tempo para enviar ou receber cartas de Viktor Krum. Mesmo que tivesse se encontrado com ele, no casamento de Bill e Fleur, nem ao menos teve tempo para cumprimentá-lo da forma correta ou agradecer pelo convite – o jogador a chamara para ver um ou outro jogo de seu time, quando possível – porque além de ter Ron ao seu lado, como um cão de caça, o tempo inteiro, um patrono irrompeu pelo meio da tenda e, antes que ela pudesse raciocinar, estava aparatando no Largo Grimmauld, e a conversa com Viktor teria que ficar para outra hora.

**VI**

Quando a Guerra acabou, tudo o que Hermione quis foi dormir por um mês. Sem interrupções, sem nada. Quis dormir. Fechar os olhos e acordar somente quando tudo estivesse bem outra vez. Mas ela tinha que ir atrás dos próprios pais e começar uma vida junto de Ron. Por isso ela voltou para casa – que se via abandonada – para dar início à preparação de ida a Austrália.

Mas não foi surpresa quando ela encontrou na caixa de correio, um bocado de cartas de Viktor.

A preocupação dele, com ela, sempre fora palpável.

**VII**

Em seu décimo oitavo aniversário, Hermione recebeu muitas corujas. Mais do que havia recebido. Como estava em Hogwarts, com Ginny, Luna e Neville, somente, ela acreditou que não teria uma comemoração grande ou algo do tipo. E, de certa forma, se enganou. Harry e Ron apareceram por lá, com o consentimento de Minerva, e tudo parecia estar perfeito. As cartas de pessoas agradecidas pela participação dela na Guerra não paravam de chegar e, entre elas, uma de Viktor.

Só que ele não só a parabenizava, como também anunciava o seu noivado com Dorothy – a namorada de alguns meses. Hermione foi convidada para o casamento e, finalmente, ela não recusou um convite feito pelo búlgaro.

**VIII**

Harry e Ron também foram convidados para o casamento. Harry foi porque quis ir. Ronald foi para segurar possessivamente à cintura de Hermione.

Dorothy era bonita e simpática, e cumprimentou Hermione com um abraço apertado e dois beijos nas bochechas. Ela lhe sorriu com sinceridade e elogiou toda a vestimenta. Também disse que estava muito contente de ter pessoas como eles em seu casamento.

Hermione sorriu em resposta e depois procurou Viktor com o olhar.

Quando os olhares se encontraram, ela pode dizer o que queria dizer há muito tempo: _que estava feliz por ter um amigo como ele_ e _que estava irradiante por ele ter encontrado um alguém_. O olhar também pediu _desculpas_, porque no fundo, Hermione sabia que Viktor gostaria que aquele alguém fosse _ela_.

**IX**

"Foi uma _baita_ festança!", Ron comentou exausto, retirando a gravata e atirando-a em cima do sofá do quarto do Hotel. "E eu deveria ter ido com a minha blusa do time de Quadribol da Irlanda..."

Rindo divertidamente, Hermione negou com a cabeça, parando de caminhar até o banheiro para ficar na ponta dos pés e beijá-lo suavemente na boca.

"Você sabe que sairia de lá estuporado ou petrificado, não sabe?"

"_Eles não se atreveriam a me machucar, afinal, Harry Potter estava do meu lado!_"

Deixando as risadas serem substituídas por gargalhadas, Hermione permitiu que o corpo se afastasse do corpo do namorado para enfim seguir o seu caminho até o lavabo.

**X**

Já era bem tarde quando uma coruja piou do lado de fora da janela. Hermione entreabriu os olhos, devagar, e quando reconheceu a grande coruja cinza que se debatia contra o vidro, levantou-se exasperada, conferindo se Ron não havia acordado também. Vendo que o seu ruivo seguia a dormir, ela se dirigiu com pressa até o animal, retirando a carta presa nas garras e vendo-o levantar vôo naquela noite gelada da Bulgária.

A carta era de Krum. E continha poucas palavras. Palavras que diziam _adeus_.

"_Obrigado por tudo. Eu nunca vou esquecê-la, mas pararei de escrever para você agora. Eu espero que você seja feliz ao lado de Ron, como você sempre quis ser. E nunca se esqueça que eu amei você porque não há pessoa nesse mundo que tenha um sorriso tão bonito e olhos tão bondosos quanto os seus. Com saudade desde já, Viktor."_

Com uma lágrima furtiva perdida em uma de suas bochechas, Hermione dobrou o papel e o rasgou em pedaços tão pequeninos que nem menos um feitiço seria capaz de refazê-lo. E, enquanto jogava os pedaçinhos pela janela, Hermione sorriu. Não porque não estava triste, porque a sensação cravada em seu peito era a de ter perdido um amigo. Mas feliz, porque finalmente, ela e Viktor poderiam seguir em frente. _Sem o outro._ Mas _sempre_ juntos.

"O que você está fazendo ai?", Ron perguntou bêbado de sono, ao mesmo tempo em que coçava os olhos e encurvava o corpo na cama, procurando por ela.

"Admirando a cidade", ela sussurrou, afastando um cacho cor-de-mel que caia sobre seus olhos e encontrando o olhar de seu namorado. "Eu o acordei?"

"A sua _ausência_ do meu lado na cama é que me acordou..."

Sorrindo emocionada, Hermione se achegou da cama, sendo puxada para tão perto de Ron em um abraço que aqueceu o corpo gélido em questão de um piscar de olhos.

"_Você está bem, Hermione?"_

"_Estou._", erguendo o rosto para vê-lo melhor, ela abriu outro sorriso ao receber um beijo no pico da cabeça, entre os fios da franja. Aconchegando-se no abraço dele e fechando os olhos lentamente, Hermione murmurou defronte os lábios dele: "_Eu amo você, Ron."_

"_E eu amo você, Hermione"._

**XI**

Enquanto a sua esposa dormia, no leito nupcial, Viktor acariciava-lhe as feições e admirava-lhe os detalhes. Eram tantos que ele poderia passar uma vida inteira a fazê-lo. No final das contas, ele tivera sorte de encontrar uma mulher que o amava de forma a ter a respiração transtornada em cada situação que os seus olhos se encontravam. Da mesma forma que Hermione se colocava a tremer e a sorrir quando tinha o olhar de Ron sobre o dela.

Mesmo querendo se enganar, Viktor sempre soubera.

Hermione era e seria de Ron pelo tempo em que o mundo existisse, e ele seria somente o primeiro-beijo e o amigo-especial.

Por isso era hora de seguir em frente, sem Hermione. Sem o que ele sabia que seria o seu _maior amor_, daquela vida.

**Seguiria em frente sem ela.** _Mas sempre com ela._

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Ok, eu... Não sei o que foi isso. Eu gosto muito do Krum, não me atirem pedras por causa disso, mas... Meu Deus, eu não sei nem o que dizer aqui, agora hihi Eu espero que eu tenha conseguido deixar claro que, para mim, a Hermione nunca foi apaixonada pelo Krum, mesmo que em algum momento, nessa fanfic, deve ter parecido isso, mas... Ah, enfim, eu estou enrolada aqui.

Comentem?


End file.
